hellsignfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapon Statistics Before deciding on a firearm, Hunters must have a clear understanding of the characteristics shared by all types: * '''Range:''' Short, Mid, Long. Each weapon type has a particular firing range where it will do the most damage per shot. Each step removed from that range lowers the accuracy of the weapon and the damage dealt for each shot that hits the mark. * '''Damage:''' The first part of the damage per second (DPS) calculation of a firearm. The higher the damage number shown on the weapon card, the higher the damage that will be dealt per pull of the trigger. This does not mean, however, that one should focus solely on the damage number without paying attention to the rest of the weapon's characteristic. * '''Rate of Fire:''' The second part of the DPS calculation. The maximum number of shots that can be fired per second, assuming a full magazine. The higher the rate of fire, the more bullets come out of the barrel, and the less remain in the magazine. Note that not all weapons sport an automatic firing mode, and may require multiple pulls of the trigger in quick succession to take full advantage of the rate of fire. * '''Reload:''' The speed at which a particular weapon can be reloaded, partially or in full. Contrary to the three above statistics, the higher the reload value, the more time is needed in order to fully, or partially, reload a given weapon. It is then advised to carefully consider this value when choosing a weapon, so as not to be caught with a long reload at an inopportune time. * '''Ammo Type:''' The specific type or caliber of ammunition required to chamber a given firearm. The different varieties are listed on the [[Ammunition]] page of this wiki, along with their particularities, if any. * '''Clip Size:''' The maximum number of ammunition that can be loaded into a weapon at a given time. The higher this value, the more bullets or shells can be fired before having to reload. Note that, for certain weapons, it may be detrimental to attempt a full reload while in combat. * '''Capacity:''' ''[Currently seems to be an inactive value in the current version of the game. Presumably limits how much ammunition can be brought by the Hunter at a time, excluding that which is stored in the van.]'' Beyond the above statistics found on the weapon cards, there are three other, secondary, modifiers that may be found on [[Accessories]] or [[Weapon Attachments]] that influence the effectiveness of a weapon. * '''Accuracy:''' Modifies the effective (read: preferred) range of a weapon. As mentioned above, weapon range dictates how close, or far, one needs to be from the target to maximize damage per shot. The higher the (positive) accuracy modifier on equipment accessories, the more leeway is available when engaging a target at ranges outside a weapon's listed preferred range. Conversely, the lower the (negative) accuracy modifier on an accessory, the tighter the weapon's range, and careful positioning and distance are required. * '''Critical Chance: '''Dictates the chance for a critical hit, that deals increased damage, for a given weapon. The base critical chance of firearms is currently unknown, and may vary per weapon type, but seems to be around 5%. Positive modifiers will increase this chance in an additive manner (i.e: 5% Base + 10% Modifier = 15% total Critical Chance), and negative modifiers will decrease it accordingly. Modifiers, positive or negative, can currently only be found on weapon attachments. * '''Reload Rate:''' As with the Reload statistic above, reload rate affects the speed at which a weapon can be reloaded, partially or in full. Positive or negative modifiers will increase or decrease the reload speed by a percentage of the base value (i.e: 1 second Base Reload + 30% Reload Rate = 0.7 second Reload Speed). Thus, a positive modifier will increase the speed and a negative modifier will decrease it. This can help make a weapon with a slower reload a better tactical choice when a Hunter expects close quarter combat, without worrying about being exposed for long. Handguns Handguns comes in two varieties: Revolvers and Pistols. Both varieties are considered Secondary Weapons and, as such, the Hunter may equip another, Primary, weapon to complement their arsenal. '''Revolvers''' All revolvers share the same qualities: ---- '''Rusty Snub-nosed''' ''"Maneuverable pocket revolver, lightweight but lacks punch."'' ---- '''Poor Man's Colt''' ''"Seen better days, but quite lightweight and easy to carry."'' ---- '''J&W Model '62''' ''"This American-built, double-action revolver is quite popular among law-enforcement."'' ---- '''Lebrux 1857''' '''Ozzy Shuffle '76''' '''Desert Dragoon''' '''Pistols''' '''Pocket Pistol''' '''Sec-9 Compact''' '''Straya CZ 79''' '''Good Ol' Roscoe''' '''The Italian Special''' '''Steer Pistole P18''' '''Other''' '''Nail Gun''' "''Pneumatic hardware, cheap but ineffective for anything except nailing boards."'' Analysis: Shotguns ''Particularities of shotguns go here'' Rusty Double-Barreled Knicked-Up Short Tom Pump-action Smokestack AR-Pursuer Pump-Action AOD-Boomer '87 Straya Juggernaught Rangeless Shiess-Remi II Submachine Guns ''Particularities of SMGs go here'' Grease Gun Micro SP-3 Gustav '86 H4L SMG 21A Straya Typewriter Rifles ''Particularities of rifles go here'' Zarsav M82 Tactical Carbine MI4 Rocket Launchers ''Particularities of launchers go here'' Micro Bazooka 7R-W =